


The Justice of Freedom

by Stelra_Etnae



Series: For the Want of a Nail, A Kingdom Was Lost [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Does any work really get done in this place?, Gen, Marines are Pirates, Pirates are Marines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stelra_Etnae/pseuds/Stelra_Etnae
Summary: Garp is a pirate, Roger is a Marine? The Marine top-tiers are full of slacking drunkards and the Yonko are obsessed with rice crackers? Just what kind of chaos will unfold in a world such as this?A role-reversal AU where everything is upside down and no one is quite sane. (Drabble series)
Series: For the Want of a Nail, A Kingdom Was Lost [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747777
Comments: 11
Kudos: 125





	1. Reporting a serious matter

**Reporting a serious matter**

A Marine officer burst into the Fleet Admiral's office in great frenzy.

"S-Sir! We have received reports from the New World! Two of the Y-Y-Yonko – The Fist and The Buddha are about to meet…" he trailed off as he took in the state of the room. The very empty state of the room.

Captain Buggy of Marine Headquarters clutched at his head in horror. "He's not here!"

Meanwhile, Fleet Admiral Silvers Rayleigh chuckled as he wandered carelessly around the lawless areas of Sabaody, a bottle of whisky in hand.

* * *

**Reporting a serious matter: Take 2**

"Oi you flashy redhead Admiral! We have received reports…!" Trails off. "ARGH! He's not here either!"

Vice Admiral Benn Beckman entered the office just as the neurotic clown Captain dashed out of it cursing up a blue streak. It said something of the usual state of affairs that he did nothing more than raise an eyebrow at the sight.

Striding into the room, he headed unerringly for the far-end cabinet and pulled it open, managing to look both amused and exasperated at the same time.

Marine Admiral Shanks, alias Akagami, grinned sheepishly at his best friend and right-hand man. "Rum?" he offered.

* * *

**Reporting a serious matter: Take 3**

"Admiral, sir! We have reports that The Fist and The Buddha are meeting!"

The man being addressed took a nonchalant swig of sake. "Gurararara! Knowing that bastard Garp, he's just off to bother Sengoku for no reason."

Captain Buggy was close to pulling his hair out. "But Admiral Shirohige, sir! The Yonko are meeting…"

"Gurararara!"

* * *

**Meanwhile, on a certain ship in the New World**

"Bwahahaha!"

"Hahahaha! This is good rum, Garp!"

"You've brought some good stuff yourself, Roger!"

"Isn't it! My boy brought it back from West Blue for me!"

"Oh, that red-haired brat? He has better taste than I thought! Bwahahahaha!"

Sengoku pinched the bridge of his nose tiredly. "Garp…" he intoned darkly. "While I am willing to overlook your utter insistence of fraternizing with the enemy, do you have to do it on _my ship_?"

"But Senny…" Yonko Garp the Fist pouted. Vice Admiral Roger pouted as well. Sengoku threw up his hands in despair.

The second-in-command of the Sengoku Pirates shot a half-sympathetic, half-amused glance at her captain as he stalked past. "You'd think you'd be used to them after all this time," Tsuru said with a wry smile.

Sengoku just sighed heavily and retired to his cabin.

But not before taking the box of okaki that Garp had brought as a peace offering with him. He supposed some things _could_ be overlooked.


	2. My idiot Marine father

It was hard being a Marine's son.

It was bloody harder when said Marine father seemed to have turned down all offers of promotion past Vice Admiral just so that he could come bug Ace whenever he wanted instead of being stationed prettily at Headquarters like he _bloody should_.

But This. Was. The. Last. Straw.

“DAD! Stop showing people my baby photos!”

“But Ace...”

“I DON'T CARE!”

All in all, there had been no surprise that when the time had come for Ace to apply for a posting, he had written “As far from HQ as humanly possible”. His request had been instantly approved, though Uncle Rayleigh had laughed heartily as he signed it off.

It was only later that he realized there was really no place on the seas where he could hide from his father – not Alabasta, not Skypeia, not even _goddamn Laugh Tale_ (who was he kidding, it was only because Roger had discovered the island two decades back that it was included in the Lodestar Marine patrol route at all).

Dammit, he thought as he grudgingly (in outward appearance only) munched on the box of cookies Roger had delivered to him from his mother. Maybe he should go back to HQ and take up that offer to work under Admiral Shirohige after all. Ace admired the old man a lot, and the Admiral should be able to keep some of Roger’s craziness at bay.

* * *

Later that day, Ace stood at the dock with crossed arms and a stubborn frown, watching his father ready his sailboat for departure. (Had to make sure he left properly, rather than hiding away and waiting around for the next inopportune moment to burst out and embarrass Ace.)

But no matter how he prickled up when it came to his father, there was one person he could never be cold to. “…Tell Mum her cookies were amazing.”

As always, Roger took full advantage of that tiny thaw in his mood, hopping back off his boat with a shit-eating grin to glomp Ace, Haki easily rendering indignant spurts of flame useless. “Love you too, son!”

“JUST GO HOME!!!”


	3. My idiot Marine grandson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full chapter name: My idiot Marine grandson (and the scheming bastard I once called friend)

" _'The two of us have nearly killed each other so many times, we're like old pals now, aren't we'_ he said;

_'I trust you like I would any of my men,'_ he said;

_'I leave my child in your hands,'_ HE SAID!

**BULLSHIT!!!** "

"Just what," Sengoku sighed, finally interrupting his old friend's tirade before he could go on and give him a permanent migraine. "…in the world are you talking about here, Garp?"

"Ten years back..." Garp strained out slowly, face purpling with an impending second explosion of temper, "Roger came up to me all normal like, and started asking about Luffy and about how his son is around the same age and _'wouldn't it be nice if they could be friends...?'_ And then he ups and sends his brat along with that adopted red-haired brat of his down to Foosha! For a holiday, he said! Next thing I knew Luffy was spouting nonsense about wanting to become the Fleet Admiral! **_The Fleet Admiral!_** BAH!

"And believe it or not, what do I find out today!? My grandson is now a Marine! A MARINE!" he howled, brandishing a very crumpled newspaper in front of his friend. Tsuru relieved Garp of it speedily when the roll smacked Sengoku a few times too many across the face.

The front page article headlined the feats of a young Marine, reported to have taken down the corrupt officer Arlong who had been extorting villagers in his local jurisdiction area of the Conomi Islands. Not much detail was given about how he had gone about doing this, which made Tsuru suspect with some amusement that the boy likely favoured a punch-first-talk-later method not unlike his grandfather.

She ran her gaze over the photo of the widely grinning youth that adorned a good quarter of the page, lips quirking in a smile of her own at the sight. The boy's face still held that last bit of childish roundness before full adulthood, and it was clear that he had a much leaner physique than his grandfather’s imposing figure, but the resemblance was still striking to one who had known Garp in his younger days. Particularly in the way the boy smiled, wide and open with white teeth on display.

Tsuru chuckled. "He looks happy, Garp. Why don't you just let him be?"

The pirate captain gave her a baleful glare, as if offended by the very suggestion. "BAH!" he repeated, very emphatically conveying his sentiments on the matter, before stalking down to the cabins.

* * *

It was thus in this state that a new arrival bounced onto the ship, grinning broadly with no sense whatsoever of his impending doom. "Yo, Sengoku, wassup?"

The addressed pirate captain simply gave him a very tired look before walking off. Roger blinked. He turned to the next available person. "Tsuru-chan?"

"I really wouldn't advise you to be here at the moment, Vice Admiral."

"ROGERRRR!!!!"

The moustached Marine yelped as a Haki-coated fist came out of nowhere aimed straight at his head.

"Garp!?"

Roger ducked another unforgiving swing, holding his hands up in a gesture for peace. It was wholly ignored by the other man. "Now wait a moment, Garp-"

"DAMN YOU ROG-"

Garp fell asleep. Roger stared.

"I suggest you run away now," Tsuru told him seriously.

For once in his life, Roger listened to what he was told and did exactly that.


End file.
